


PB x Mervin

by P00NZC4T



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P00NZC4T/pseuds/P00NZC4T
Summary: It starded of as a joke- might delete it later. I worked with a friend whos posting it on there account too so If you see this twice no you don’t.—also it’s a joke only friends will get so just ignore it
Kudos: 5





	PB x Mervin

**Author's Note:**

> yes mervin is a friend of ours and both agreed and gave us permission to write that.

Friday 2:42PM

Pb: Are you still on online class hun~? 

Marvin: Fuck you, go fuck yourself you stupid bitch.

Pb: I’ll take that as a yes, hun~

*this person has blocked you* 

\------------- 

*time skip*

after some time pb heard a soft buzz.

it was mervin calling him

-

"hey pumpkin." pb said in his Mr.wannabe sexy voice.

Mervin sight and just an simple "shut up" was all he responded, as he just takes it.

Mervin was staying at the side of the road on his phone scrolling though twitter before getting surprised by a hand grasping his ass and a whisper in his ear

"hey~"

it was pb who was being the creep he is.

Mervin could only respond with an soft moan and leaning into the touch.

Both of them went silent for a minute after that. He was about to make another move but was slapped by Mervin immediately.

'At least he's blushing' he thought to himself.

The awkward silence was broke by mervin who was so close away from beating the shit out of pb but just saying "okay, lets just go" as he just takes it.

-

"Nice house" Mervin said as he looks around.

"Oh, and this is the bedro-" The older one was interrupted by the brunette saying.

'Maybe I should just go on my phone'

He slowly grabs his phone from the pocket and looks on twitter, nothing really important was happening, until when he stumbled upon Pb's profile.

'Fuck...okay im so done' he thought to himself knowing what's gonna happened when hes feeling himself getting hard.

"F-fu-Ah~!" 's-shit gotta be quiet, Mervin' he slowly grabs onto the pillow harder and humps it gentle at first but soon speeding up.

"H-hah~!" "Ngh~! P-pb~!"

he was close to cumming but got interrupting by the soft sound of the door opening.

“Having fun without me, whore?" He said in a dominant tone towering over the smaller.

Pb grabbed Mervins waist kissing him slowly but passionately, pushing him farther into the sofa.

“Sto-Agh~!" Mervin moaned and the pleasure was overwhelming when Pb started playing with his nipples. Slow kissing began to be more and more intense making Marvin let out slutish moans.

"F-fuck your so good for me pumpkin"

All the younger one could do is stumble with his words and try to make him feel better but there's no way he's stopping.

That's what Mervin wanted the first time he saw Pb.

"p-please"

"‘p-please’ what? use you words babe" The older one teased him.

"F-fuck me P-Pb! J-Just. Ah~" Mervin moaned trying to bild a real sentense. PB was surprised by him saying that.

"Pb please! I begged you!" The younger one yelled out

"sure honey" he said while kissing Mervins forehead. Pb quickly unzipped his pants while Mervim was taking his boxers off.

"Here let me stretch you, so where's the lube hun?" the older one teased. "i don't know, it's your house." He mumbled.

"Give me the lube." He said in a serious voice. The read head got a little scared of what he was gonna do so he grabbed the lube while his body was shaking

"O-oh sorry Marvin, I didn't mean to scare you" Mervin nodded. "Now let me make It up to you, honey."

PB started to add more fingers and slowly making him loosen up more.

“Im going in, alright babe?” Pb slowly puts the head of his cock inside, waiting for him to adjust and giving him permission to move.

“Y-you can move now~”  
Pb started slowly pushing inside the brunette slowly at first but speeding up his place.

“W-Wait- P-pb I’m gonna~!” Mervins back arched and he moaned out loudly.

“Im close too, I waited so much for this”

“Whait-Ngh~!” The older starts to go faster. “Im go- gonna-M-Mh~ A-Aggh P-pb~! I’m cummin-gah~!” Marvin moaned out random words and threw his head back as both of them cummed.

  
“Did that felt good?” Pb gave mervins cheek a soft kiss as he pulled out.

“Y-Yeah....P-pumpkin! Here I said it!” Mervin said while blushing.

“Here, I’ll take care of you, now just relax okay?” a long pause stayed between them.

“Yeah, and I love you Pb...”

Pb smiled while saying “I love you too hun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im so done bye-


End file.
